


s t i c k

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: omgcp [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cutesy, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Kent Parson & Jack Zimmerman, Kent Parson & Larissa Duan, Kent Parson & Shitty Knight - Freeform, M/M, Minor Eric Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Some pressing questions from his GM and Coach lead Kent to run away towards Jack, the only person who has ever cared and understood him. Surprisingly, Kent makes a few more friends on the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here.](https://ericadays.tumblr.com/post/155331576342/136-for-patater-please)

**x x x**

 

Kent rubs his hands together. He’s trying to stay calm, but the truth is that he hasn’t seen Jack since…well, since everything blew up in their faces. Everything had become one big explosive mess, and then Jack had told him to leave. Kent will never forget that night, no matter how much he wishes he could. Jack had shaken his head, pushed Kent’s chest back, and said, “Sometimes, love isn’t enough.”

Maybe he was right. But fuck, Kent had wanted it to be. He wanted for him and Jack to be madly in love. To say _fuck it_ to the rest of the world. To be one another’s teammate for life. Everything had changed when Kent had been drafted, and Jack had been admitted to rehab for almost overdosing on anti-anxiety meds. There had been no way to come back from that.

His lips are pressed tight together, and closes his eyes. He hadn’t known where else to go. His GM had pulled him aside and started asking him so many questions. _Parson, why haven’t you been participating in the team bonding outings? Is everything okay? Your game has been a little off lately, and I want you to know that if I’m being a little hard on you, it’s because you’ve been slacking. What’s going on with you? Do you have plans for your week off? Parson, talk to me. Parson…Parson? Are you listening to me?_

“K–Kent?”

He lifts his head. He’d been sitting on the front porch of the Haus for the past hour or so, just waiting. A lump forms in his throat as he fights back tears, and he tries to swallow. It feels like it’s impossible.

“Is everything okay?” Jack asks, almost in a whisper. He takes one step forward, before stopping. Kent sniffs. “Parse, you can’t just show up here and expect–”

“Can we talk?” Kent manages to whisper. He holds both of his hands up. “Just talk! I’m not going to pressure you to sign with the Aces. I’m not going to insult you or–I just really need a friend right now and I don’t have anyone except…”

Jack hesitates before he continues forward. “C’mon.”

Kent follows him into the Haus. Jack drops off his grocery bags in the kitchen, and Kent hovers at the archway. “I got everything you need, Bitty. Emergency avoided.”

Eric, who everyone calls Bitty, turns to look at Jack. There are practically hearts in his eyes. It’s impossible to miss. Kent remembers when he first fell in love with Jack Zimmerman. He must have looked like a lost puppy dog. Bitty doesn’t look as lost; in fact, he just looks happy that Jack’s back.

“Well, aren’t you the hero of the year. You know, it’s the most damning thing. Holster _always_ remembers to leave me a note when he goes through something like eggs or milk or when he randomly uses my pie crust for quiche? But he didn’t this time?”

“Probably just distracted,” Jack answers. He leans in for a hug after they’ve dealt with the groceries. “I’m happy to be your hero anytime.”

“Dork,” Bitty says, with a laugh. And that’s when his eyes meet Kent’s. Bitty’s entire demeanor changes. His eyes grow harder, his expression loses the softness of before, and his body tenses. “What is _he_ doing here?”

Kent lifts a hand and drops it down to his side. He glances at Jack, and says, “I come in peace.”

Bitty steps around Jack; he’s ready to defend him. He meets Kent’s eyes with a steely glare. His voice drops, and he states, “If you _dare_ hurt Jack _again,_ there will be hell to pay. I won’t let you do it. If I get so much as an _inkling_ that you’ve upset him after all he’s been through because of you–”

“Bits,” Jack whispers, putting his hands on Bitty’s shoulders. “Bits, it’s okay. There’s nothing he could do to hurt me.”

_Because Jack feels nothing for Kent anymore._ It breaks his heart and makes his chest ache so profoundly that Kent has to look away. The tears start to come down his cheeks, but he doesn’t do anything to wipe them away. He doesn’t want them to see.

“Are you sure?” Bitty asks Jack, his voice soft and sweet again.

“I’m positive, okay? There’s nothing more that I want to do than spend the rest of the week with you and the team…but Kent’s here. And I’m going to give him ten minutes of my time. Because had it not been for him, I wouldn’t have ended up here, and I wouldn’t have met you.”

Kent turns his back to them now so he can wipe his eyes. _Fuck._ It’s not even like Kent’s still in love with Jack. In fact, he’d worked really hard to do everything to forget Jack. But he hadn’t. He couldn’t. Jack had been his best friend once, and despite everything, Kent hasn’t had another best friend since. He tried. He really did.

“If he does anything to upset you–”

“I’ll come to you.”

“You’re sure?” Bitty whispers.

“I’m sure.”

“Okay. I’ll be down here finishing up the pies.”

Jack murmurs something that Kent can’t quite here. Then Kent feels his hand on his arm and he turns. Jack nods towards the stairs. “We’ll go into Bitty’s room. Come on.”

Kent follows Jack, wondering how this could possibly be his life these days. Jack seems happy though. He has a family here with the Samwell hockey team. He seems to be doing great on the Falconers team too. Kent hates how envious he is of Jack, but he is. Jack seems to be blooming while Kent wilts. And yet, Jack is the only one Kent could turn to.

Just his luck.

They pass by a guy in the hallway. When the guy recognizes him, he mutters, “Rat.”

Kent glances over his shoulder and nods. Ah, Jack’s teammate from the Falconers. Alexei Mashov. The one who called Kent out on his shitty play. He has to admit, he can’t blame him. Kent ducks his head and shuts the door behind them.

“Want to sit?” Jack asks.

Kent does, without saying anything. He hates that all of his emotions are so close to the surface right now. He rubs his face with his hands.

“So? Why are you here, Parse?”

Kent starts crying harder now. He can’t stop himself. He feels Jack’s hand on his back, rubbing slowly, and he leans into him. When he finally manages to get himself together, fifteen minutes have passed. He looks up at Jack and whispers, his voice cracking, “I’m so unhappy.”

Jack frowns, his expression mostly of concerned. “Parse, what’s wrong?”

“I hate my team. They’re a bunch of dicks. I hate that I don’t know any of them as well as I know _you._ I have no idea what they’re going to do at any second. We don’t…we don’t _fit._ It’s not _easy._ I miss playing hockey with you.”

“You came all the way here to tell me that?”

“I’m so sorry, Jack. I’m so sorry. I should’ve never treated you the way I did. I shouldn’t have pushed you away, or rubbed my position on the Aces’ in your face. I should’ve visited you in rehab. I almost did…but then I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to see me.” Kent rubs his eyes. He’s fully leaning into Jack’s embrace now. The tears are still there, and his breath is shaky as hell, but he’s finally voicing the things that have been bottled up inside him for far too long.

“Parse…”

“I should’ve visited. I should’ve told you that I’m sorry. I let it all go to my head. And then I turned out miserable. Miserable because I no longer had my best friend. Miserable because I was alone. I don’t have friends. The only person I talk to who isn’t on my team is my dad. And you know how he is.” Kent takes a long, broken breath. “I hate everything. I hate what I did to you. I hate my team. I hate playing hockey without you. I hate that I fucked it all up. I hate…”

Jack rubs Kent’s arm. The door creaks open and they both look up. Bitty sticks his head in. “I just wanted to see if everything was okay–”

It must be very clear that Kent has been crying.

“Do you need anything?” Bitty asks, his voice soft and comforting.

“I think we’re okay,” Jack answers.

“I’ll make some tea?” Bitty offers.

“Thanks,” Kent says, with a nod. “I’d like that.”

Bitty nods, and then slips back out. He shuts the door behind him. Kent looks at Jack now. “You’re in love with him.”

“…yeah, I am.”

“He’s in love with you too,” Kent murmurs.

“We’re, uh, dating.”

Kent lets out a laugh, and nods. “Well then, that makes a _lot_ of sense. He makes you happy?”

“Yes,” Jack says, and the smile on his face is undeniable.

“Treats you well?”

“Better than anyone ever has–sorry, Parse, I didn’t mean–”

“I’m glad,” Kent says, nodding. He rests his head back on Jack’s shoulder now. “I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy and treats you well. I’m glad you’re doing okay, Jack. For what it’s worth, I’m really sorry for how much I fucked up.”

Jack reaches out and puts his hand on Kent’s knee. He gives it a small squeeze. “It’s okay, Parse. I forgive you.”

“Do you think I could stay here for a while?”

“We’ll have to run it by the team…it’s a busy house right now. Shitty’s here too, and Tater came with me. He likes the Samwell team a lot.”

Kent smiles. “I don’t deserve you.”

“No, you don’t,” Jack responds. “But you’ve got me anyway.”

For now, it’s enough.

**x x x**

 

Kent explains what he can manage to Bitty, but Jack fills him in on the rest. Mostly, he says that Kent needs their help and support right now. Bitty looks Jack in the eyes and asks if he’s sure. Jack nods, and Bitty seems to have relaxed immediately.

He offers to fix them up some lunch, since Kent mentioned he hadn’t ate in over thirty-six hours. They’re sitting in the kitchen when some of the Samwell teammates come home. Kent feels a little queasy, and he glances between Jack and Bitty.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Shitty demands. After Kent had fucked up at the party, he wouldn’t expect anything less from him. Lardo reaches around to wrap her arms around Shitty’s waist. As if she’s going to stop him from attacking Kent if Shitty wanted to.

Jack raises a hand. “Look, everything’s okay. He’s not here because he wants to be. He’s here because he needs to be. His team isn’t his family. His family isn’t kind. He needs a friend right now.”

Lardo looks at him suspiciously. When Kent had met her at the party, she had told him to never return. Kent raises both of his hands. “Seriously. I know it’s pathetic. But I don’t have anyone. I know that what I did was seriously fucked up. I know that I was an asshole. I just…”

“What’s going on with you?” Shitty asks, looking directly at Kent.

“I kind of had a panic attack. And a slight meltdown. And I just got on a plane and came here. Because I figured this is where Jack would be on his week off. I mean…you guys are his family and I–” Kent’s voice breaks.

A new face joins the others. Two of the guys who hadn’t said anything - Ransom and Holster, if Kent remembers correctly - step out of the way. Alexei Mashov. He says, “You. Rat.”

“Tater…” Jack says, softly.

“Come. We talk.”

Kent glances around at everyone else. They all seem surprised and confused too. Jack starts to tell Kent he doesn’t have to, but Kent stands up anyway. He motions for Alexei to lead the way. They go into the living room. Alexei motions for Kent to sit.

“You have no one?”

“No, I don’t,” Kent admits. Strangely enough, it seems harder and harder to admit. He rubs his hands together. He doesn’t know much about Alexei. He’s a good hockey player though. Really good on the ice.

Alexei nods once. “When I come here, I have no one also.”

“It’s lonely, huh?”

“Yes. Much so.” Alexei eyes him down. “You not play dirty anymore.”

Kent shakes his head. “No, I won’t. I shouldn’t have done that…I guess I just wanted to prove to Jack that I was over him or something. It was stupid. I’m sorry.”

“You apologize to Snowy.” Alexei holds out a hand. “I will be a friend.”

“Really? Dude, you don’t have to–I know you don’t like me but–”

Alexei jerks his hand a bit, and Kent hesitates. “I will be friend. So you have someone.”

Kent shakes his hand. This has been an unexpected experience. He feels the warmth and strength of Alexei’s hand and wonders what it’d be like to feel those dragged down his chest. Kent blushes, because he’s getting way ahead of himself. Having a new friend who doesn’t entirely hate him is nice. Really nice.

When they join the others in the kitchen, everyone goes silent. Alexei looks at Kent and then to the rest of the team. There are more faces now that Kent doesn’t recognize. Alexei says, “Kent is friend. We protect friends.”

Jack and Bitty share a look of confusion. Lardo reaches out to put her hand on Shitty’s arm. But no one argues. Some kid, who Kent definitely doesn’t recognize, says, “Alright. Well, that’s settled then. Who wants to watch _Diehard?”_

There are collective groans. The kid then says, “Okay, what about _Star Wars?”_

“Dude, I’d rather watch _A Cinderella Story_ than _Star Wars,_ ” Ransom (or maybe Holster? Kent doesn’t remember who is who) says. This earns a laugh from some of the guys.

“I could go for some cheesy rom-com,” Lardo says.

“Then it’s done. We’re watching _A Cinderella Story,_ ” Holster (or maybe it’s Ransom?) says. “Come on, boys. Buckle up for an emotional roller coaster of Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Murray falling in love without knowing it.”

Kent feels a little lost and confused as the team follows the boys into the living room. He looks at Alexei, who smiles. “Come, friend.”

“What if we _don’t_ watch a cheesy rom-com?” someone asks. “It makes me depressed that I’m still single.”

“Get over it!” someone else shouts in a teasing tone.

Kent looks at Alexei, and follows him into the living room. Jack and Bitty curl up together on the couch. They both put in twenty bucks to Dex’s _Sin Bin._ Ah, Dex is the one who doesn’t want to watch the rom-com. Kent feels a little overwhelmed, but no one is making him feel out of place. In fact, Alexei leans into Kent every so often to ask what certain words mean or to make a joke.

Occasionally, Kent will catch Jack’s eyes. They’ll share a smile. And Kent will feel like he can breathe a little easier.

 

**x x x**

 

“Snowy,” Alexei says, into his phone. He tilts it slightly. “I have a thing.”

Snowy laughs, sounding a little crackled through _Facetime._  He waves. “Hey Tater, what’s up?”

“Look,” Alexei says. He hands the phone to Kent and looks at him expectantly.

Kent swallows before looking directly into the camera and saying, “Hey, um. Snowy. I just wanted to say I’m sorry for my dirty play, and–”

“Wait, wait, _Kent Parson?”_  Snowy says, holding up a hand. “Are you for real right now? What the fuck are you doing with Alexei?”

Kent looks at Alexei. He doesn’t know what to say. If the truth got out that Kent had an emotional breakdown…the tabloids would go nuts with that. It’d make it much harder for him to get traded or renegotiate for a higher salary. He’d become a risk instead of an asset.

“No matter,” Alexei says, waving his hand to brush it away. “Kent Parson is apology.”

“Apologizing,” Kent corrects quietly.

Alexei blinks at him hard and then laughs. “Oops. Kent Parson is apologizing.”

Snowy tilts his head. “Wow, okay. Uh, yeah, no worries, Parse. It’s all good. All forgotten. I–thanks for the apology. Are you doing this for a press thing?”

Kent looks at Alexei again. Just for a moment. He shakes his head. “No, no. Not a press thing. I just…it was a bad move, and Alexei was right. I should’ve never done that to you. And I’m sorry for that. The next time we play each other, I’ll play fair.”

Snowy gives them a smile. “Thanks, man. It’s appreciated. Um, Tater?”

“Yes?”

“Keep doing you, man. You’re the team’s rock,” Snowy says, with a hint of seriousness to his tone. “We wouldn’t be half as successful without you. See you Sunday?”

“See you Sunday,” Alexei says, nodding. “Bye, Snowy.”

“Bye, Tates. Love you, dude!”

Alexei ends the _Facetime_  call, and frowns at his phone for a moment. Then he meets Kent’s eyes. “You have friend.”

Kent takes a shaky breath. He’s not entirely sure why Alexei has offered to be his friend. He’s not sure what he’s done to deserve that kindness. But he’s grateful. He holds out his hand, and Alexei frowns at it.

“Friends don’t shake. Friends hug.”

And then Alexei wraps his arms around Kent. It takes him a solid ten seconds before Kent finally relaxes into the longest embrace he’s ever had. But Alexei feels warm and safe. Kent closes his eyes, and lets some of the tension run out of his chest.

“Thanks, Alexei.”

 

**x x x**

 

“I wasn’t planning on staying for the week,” Kent tells Shitty the following night. They’re alone in the kitchen, after 11pm, drinking coffee. “I wasn’t even really thinking. I just…I panicked and Jack has been the only one who ever understood that.”

“He’s doing well. I was worried that you might put him back in the dark spot,” Shitty answers. He shrugs though, taking a sip of his coffee. He thumbs the edge of his mug. “But I can see that he’s come far enough not to be sucked back.”

Kent shakes his head. “No. No, I didn’t stick to him. Or at least, I don’t anymore. You know? He’s happy with Bitty, and the Samwell team, and the Falconers. He has a family here. Whatever we had? It didn’t stick with him, because he found happiness without me. I understand that now. And I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to drag him into a dark place…not again. Not with me.”

Shitty tilts his head. “That’s an interesting way to phrase things. Did he stick to you?”

“Yeah. Of course, he did. He’s the only one who knows me. Even though it’s been so long…he knows me, y’know? I think I’ll always carry a part of Jack around with me. It just…I don’t know,” Kent says, shrugging. “It’s not like I’m still in love with him. I don’t think I could do that to either of us after the huge colossal mess I made before.”

Shitty hums for a moment and then says, “I don’t think you were completely to blame. I think Jack was going through a huge rough spot in his life. I don’t think you _helped,_ but I don’t think you’re necessarily to blame. I’m not your biggest fan, but Jack vouched for you. And so did…Tater?”

Kent lets out a small laugh. He had hung out with Alexei all day. He’d actually only seen Jack and Bitty when they met up for lunch. It’d been so nice, so relaxing. He and Alexei had played video games, and Alexei had taught him some curse words in Russian. Then they’d gone for a drive, and Alexei had suggested they see a movie.

“I honestly don’t know what to tell you. But I like him a lot. He’s fun to hang out with,” Kent says, smiling.

Shitty eyes him down. Then he playfully smacks Kent’s arm. “You got a thing for our Tater Tot, Parson?”

“Uh, I don’t think so. But I really appreciated him offering me friendship. He’s cool.”

“That’s good. Tater’s good people,” Shitty tells him. “And after seeing the two of you come back to the Haus laughing about some inside joke…I don’t know. Maybe you’re not as bad as I thought you were.”

“Discovering you’re completely alone in the world with no one who cares about you will do that to a person,” Kent says. He looks down into his coffee mug. He still has another inch of coffee left, but he’s not sure he can drink it. It’s not strong enough for him, if he’s honest. Kent plays with his mug, moving it to swirl the coffee inside.

“I care,” a new voice comes. Kent lifts his head, and Jack is leaning against the kitchen archway. “You were right to come here, Parse. I know a lot of shit went down between us, and the last time we saw each other…well, that didn’t go very well.”

Kent scoffs. “That’s the understatement of the year. Lardo threatened me. I’m shocked she didn’t protest when I asked to stay.”

Jack shrugs, taking a seat at the kitchen table. “Larissa’s not a cruel person. No offense, Parse, but it didn’t take a genius to realize that you really needed us.”

“I still feel weird. The Haus is so full and busy…especially with three of you already staying here without actually living here anymore.” Kent frowns at them. “I really shouldn’t be taking up space on a couch–”

“Nonsense.” This comes from Shitty. “Listen, dude, I told you. As long as Jack is okay, I’m okay. And there’s no need for you to leave the Haus. It’s a place that accepts you for who you are. No apologies allowed. The Haus is like magic; it brings out the best of people and allows everyone to make mistakes and learn from them. Besides, the Samwell hockey team? They’re a family like no other.”

Kent smiles, despite his gloomy mood. Shitty reaches out and puts his hand on Kent’s wrist. Jack seems surprised by the move, but doesn’t say anything.

“Parse, I’m going to be honest with you. The team kind of pities you, and that’s a huge reason as to why you’re still here. But also because both Jack and Tater have given you a seal of approval. Don’t abuse the honour, okay?” Shitty stands up. “I’m gonna crash. I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Night,” Jack and Kent say in unison.

Jack looks back to Kent. “So, how are you holding up?”

“I’m alright. I honestly don’t know how to thank you for–”

“Don’t thank me,” Jack says, shaking his head. “Parse, you were always my friend above all. And I think we both lost sight of that for a bit. But no longer. Anyway, Bitty asked me to see if you’d want to join us going to a skating rink tomorrow morning?”

Kent smiles. “I’d like that a lot.”

Jack starts to stand up.

“I like Bitty. I like seeing you happy. He’s good for you.” Kent’s surprised by Jack’s sudden smile. It’s so big and bright. They no longer feel like ex-boyfriends. They simply feel like friends.

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s the best. Thanks, Parse. And uh–I’m here, okay? If you ever want to talk about everything.”

“Thanks, man.”

They end the night with a knowing nod. Then Kent washes his mug, before flicking off the kitchen light and making his way down the hall to the couch he’s been crashing on.

He curls up underneath one of the soft throw blankets that Jack had given him the night before. Settling in, he closes his eyes, and wishes sleep would come fast.

 

**x x x**

 

“Kent! Kent, wake up!”

Kent wants to. His eyebrows come together, and he’s trying to figure out where the sound is coming from. His heart is racing, and he feels as though he’s running out of time– _“Kent, wake up.”_

His eyes flash open. Alexei Mashov is standing above him. He looks relieved, but Kent feels confused. “What–”

“You had a nightmare. Tell me so I can fix it.”

Kent rubs his eyes, sitting up. Alexei sits down beside him; his concerned expression hasn’t budged a bit. Kent presses his lips together for a moment. “It’s not something you can fix, Alex.”

“Aloysha,” Alexei corrects. “That’s the Russian nickname.”

“Oh. Well, Aloysha, it’s not something you can fix. It’s just…my sob story sounds pathetic. And very much First World Problems, y’know? And just…”

Alexei puts his hand on Kent’s. “Kenneth–”

“It’s just Kent.”

Alexei looks taken aback. “Just Kent? Your parents…just…Kent?”

Kent laughs, feeling some tension escape. He nods. “Yeah. Yeah. Just Kent.”

“Well. Kent. It not pathetic. It is you. You are…um. You are allows to feel as you feel,” Alexei tells him. His voice and posture are Very Serious. It makes Kent feel strangely more relaxed. He looks down at their hands, but Alexei doesn’t move his away. “Now. Tell me. Your nightmare.”

Kent nods, flipping his hand so that he can wrap his fingers around Alexei’s hand. He pulls his throw blanket over Alexei’s lap, before leaning back into the couch. 

His voice is quiet when he says, “I was playing hockey. It was a big game. Stanley Cup. But I was playing in my underwear. And I couldn’t figure out how to get my gear on, and then…then a buzzer went off. There was lots of laughing. My parents just scolded me. We had won, but it wasn’t enough. It’s never enough. And–”

Alexei gives his hand a squeeze, which makes Kent meet his eyes. Alexei whispers, “You is…you are enough.”

There’s a lump forming in his throat, and Kent wishes it’d go away. Quietly, he continues, “My parents always yell at me. I actually blocked their numbers, so they can only leave me voice mails. It’s…my dad just puts so much pressure on me. My mom won’t stand up to him. She’s terrified that he’ll make her sign a will in which she receives nothing. And I just–god, I don’t want to end up like that.”

“You won’t.”

“Across the big TV screen, they put a banner on that said, _KENT PARSON, FOREVER ALONE AND UNLOVED._ ”

Alexei scoffs. “Well, that is untrue.”

“Not really.”

“Jack, he loves you. The team? Samwell and Falconers? You won’t be alone or unloved.” Alexei squeezes his hand. “The love take time. But not far.”

“I think you mean, it won’t be long?” Kent asks, looking up at Alexei with tears in his eyes. Fuck. He wishes he could stop crying.

Alexei laughs, quietly. “Yes. Not long. Kent…you will be okay. You will win the team under…no. Over.”

“Thanks, Aloysha.”

Alexei pulls Kent’s head towards him; wrapping his arm around Kent’s shoulders, and putting Kent’s head on his chest. He grabs his hand again, and with his free hand, he plays with Kent’s hair. “Sweet dream, Kent.”

Kent smiles into a yawn, and closes his eyes. His feet might be exposed to the air without a throw blanket on them and hanging off the arm of the couch…but strangely, Kent hasn’t felt safe like this since he was a kid.

“Sleep.”

He decides to listen to Alexei. Kent lets out a deep breath, and falls asleep with Alexei playing with his hair.

 

**x x x**

 

The morning after should’ve been awkward. It wasn’t. Shitty had found them together first; he’d come to let them know breakfast was almost ready. Alexei had slept mostly upright, and Kent tried to apologize. It must have been uncomfortable. But Alexei only put his hand on Kent’s cheek and smiled.

Kent learns at breakfast that Alexei, Jack, Bitty, and the twins (Ransom and Holster; he still can’t remember who is who) are going out today. They invite him along, and he shakes his head politely. He asks the rest of the team if he can hang back here.

Lardo meets his eyes. Her gaze is steel. He has no idea what’s going on in her mind right now. “You can help me with an art project.”

“I thought I was going to help you with that,” Shitty says. Lardo looks at him, her expression immediately softening. Kent’s not entirely sure what happens between them, since neither of them says a word. But then Shitty says, “Alright, have fun with Larissa. Just be nice to her. Or else.”

“Of course.”

“We leave in twenty.”

Kent nods. He glances at Alexei, who gives him a bright smile. Somehow, Kent relaxes. This is what Alexei meant. He’ll win the team over.

 

**x x x**

 

“I’m going to paint you. So sit down on that chair over there.”

“Okay. That, I can do.” Kent looks around her studio. He lifts his eyebrows. He has no idea what half of it is, but he’s definitely impressed. Lardo is a woman of many talents. She clearly enjoys experimenting with different mediums. He sits down. “Why do you want to paint me?”

Lardo puts a new canvas on a stand. She peeks out from behind it. “I don’t. But I do want to get to know you a bit better. Shitty told me I should give you a chance. He swears you’re not here to fuck with Jack. I just want to be sure.”

Kent nods, because he can understand that. He certainly hadn’t made any friends when he’d crashed their last big party. He settles down into the chair, and asks, “How do you want me to pose?”

“Just sit however you want,” Lardo answers. He watches as she starts to prepare her station. She pulls out her paints and brushes. He lets her do this in silence, because he’s not really sure what he should say.

Lardo has been painting for almost five minutes in silence when she finally asks, “Do you love Jack?”

“Yes.”

“Are you _in love_  with Jack?” Lardo demands quietly.

“No.” Kent tries not to move his position. Even though, he’s sure that Lardo wouldn’t care. This is just an excuse to quiz him. “No, I have no romantic feelings for Jack. I’m actually pretty happy to see him so happy with Bitty. They’re good for each other. Way better than he and I ever were.”

Lardo hums at that response. She focuses on her painting for a moment longer before asking, “Why are you here, Kent?”

“There’s no other reason. I had an emotional breakdown. A panic attack. I had no one else to turn to.” Kent rubs his hands together, ducking his head slightly. “Will this stay between us?”

“Yes. The only person I’d tell anything to is Shitty. He’s my person,” Lardo explains. “But if you don’t want me to tell him, I won’t.”

“I’d rather you kept this between us.”

“Then that’s how it will be,” Lardo answers. “What did you want to say?”

Kent breaks his pose now, looking at her. She’s stopped painting. “My GM wanted to know what was going on with me. Why I was playing shitty. He kept asking me all of these questions and I realized that I didn’t know. I didn’t know what was going on. I just knew I wasn’t happy. I wasn’t excited to play hockey anymore. I felt so alone. So isolated. And yet? I was surrounded by people. But the Aces? They’re not like Samwell or the Falconers. They’re not really a family. They’re all there to play for themselves; not a team. And I…”

Lardo starts painting again. Somehow, he feels a little relieved. As if he could spill all his secrets and she’d keep them on the canvas.

“I realized that’s not a team I want to be part of anymore. But my dad, he’d kill me. My parents put so much pressure on me. They don’t even care about me, as a person. On my birthday, my dad left me a voicemail. And I thought, _wow. He actually remembered._ Spoiler alert: he didn’t. He wanted to know why I let a play from the game the night before get by me.” Kent swallows, and leans his head back. “I thought maybe my parents would let up on me once I made it to the NHL. But it turns out…they don’t _care_  that I made it to the NHL. It’s never good enough.”

He stops talking for a bit. Lardo continues to paint. Then she asks, “Kent, is it good enough for you?”

No one had ever asked him that before. Mostly because, he didn’t really have anyone to talk to about this stuff. Maybe that’s why he feels so comfortable with this team, with Jack’s family. He finally has someone to talk to about the stuff he’s been bottling up for years. Kent looks over at Lardo. “Yeah. Yeah, I think it’s pretty damn cool that I’m in the NHL.”

“Then tell your parents to fuck off. If they don’t see the value in what you do or who you are, then they’re not worth your time.”

Kent looks back down at his hands. He’s been rubbing them together from anxiety, but he thinks that perhaps Lardo has a point. His parents can fuck off. He made it to the NHL. He doesn’t need them to breathe down his neck anymore. He needs them to be proud and supportive of him.

“I came here because I wanted what Jack has. A support system. Friends. Family. People who have substance.”

Lardo peeks out from behind her canvas to look at him. “Is that what you’ve found?”

Kent nods. “Yeah. I can hardly believe it, to be honest. I was panicking, mostly, when I came here. I didn’t really think of what I was going to do or say. I had just been focused on getting here. And then I did, and god. I saw Jack with Bitty and I thought…I wanted someone to look at me the way they look at each other. But I didn’t want it to be Jack. I understood instantly that he was crazy about Bitty, and I didn’t want to mess with that.”

“Okay. And how about how you treated Jack in the past?”

“I have no excuse for that. I thought I was a big shot. I thought I’d lose my position on the Aces if I showed that I stilled cared about someone from my past. And I…I didn’t know what to say to Jack. I was afraid that I was the reason he overdosed and–”

“God, you think a lot of yourself, huh?” Lardo asks. Kent whips his head around to look at her. She’s got a small smile on her lips though, so he relaxes. She’s teasing him.

“I didn’t realize how much I’d hurt him until that party.”

“Yeah, well. When I met Jack, he was a very, very angry and hurt person. He’s grown a lot since then. I have a feeling, so have you. Shitty told me to give you a chance, and I don’t think it was the worst advice ever.”

“So what’s going on between you two?” Kent asks.

“Me and Shitty?” Lardo laughs. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Kent holds her gaze.

She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, clearly not caring that she just got some green paint in it, and sighs. “I’ve been in love with him for the past three years. He’s the greatest person I know. Our friendship is too important to fuck it up with romantic feelings.”

“Right.”

“And, uh, he’s seeing someone right now. So.”

Kent frowns. “That sucks. Sorry, Lardo. For what it’s worth, I’m pretty sure he’s in love with you too.”

“Yeah, well. I think we both know that sometimes love isn’t enough.”

Kent looks back down at his hands, and closes his eyes. Yeah, he might know a thing or two about that. He takes a deep breath. Sometimes love isn’t enough. Sometimes it doesn’t stick. He knows that, but he wishes he didn’t.

 

**x x x**

 

“How is Lardo?” Alexei asks, joining Kent in the living room later that evening. Kent smiles, wrapping his hands around his mug of tea.

“She’s good. Very chill. Very cool. And oh my god, she’s such a good artist. Holy shit.” Kent sets down his tea so he can go grab the canvas that Lardo had painted him on. He flips it around to show Alexei. “Look. That’s me.”

Alexei takes the canvas from Kent’s hands and studies it. Lardo had somehow managed to paint so many emotions into the piece. Kent’s position is how he’d been sitting for most of it. His hands together, his head down, and the emotion on his face is clear. He’s sad. Lonely. But then Lardo paired it with such a bright and loud background. There’s warmth in it, and it…it makes Kent feel less alone.

“Wow. Lardo is talented.” Alexei runs his finger tips across Kent’s painted face. “May I…may I keep this?”

Kent’s heart starts to pound fast and furiously. He meets Alexei’s eyes and nods. “Yeah, yeah. You totally can keep that if you want. Can I take a photo of it first?”

“Of course.”

Kent does, and then he sneaks a photo of Alexei looking at it intently again. He smiles, afraid that when this week is over, he’s going to lose the one friend who seems to understand him. “How was your day out?”

“Fun. Wish you had come.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

Alexei looks at him now. He puts down the painting carefully on the floor beside the couch. Alexei smiles. “Friends.”

“Well, friend, do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yes.”

They settle on another romantic comedy, because Kent had enjoyed Alexei’s reactions when they’d watched _A Cinderella Story._  When Kent flops back on the couch, Alexei reaches out for him. He intertwines their fingers and shares a small smile.

Kent feels his body instantly relax. He’s not sure what’s going on between them, but he’s pretty excited to find out.

 

**x x x**

 

“I just wanted to say…thanks for giving me a chance,” Kent announces to the table. They’d all gone out for a celebratory brunch since Jack, Shitty, Alexei, and Kent were all leaving again. He stands up, and lifts his mimosa up in the air. “I know I didn’t really deserve a second chance. I’ve been a huge dick in the past. But I don’t want to be that guy anymore, and you guys have helped me see that. Thank you for giving me friendship and a family. I hope to come back sometime.”

“Dude, you’re family now. Sit down,” Shitty says from the other end of the table. Lardo claps and some of the other guys join in.

“You don’t even go here anymore,” Kent points out.

“Mean Girls’ joke!” Alexei shouts. Kent starts laughing, becuase, yeah. He’d accidentally slipped in a Mean Girls’ joke. They’d watched the movie for the first time last night. Together. Holding hands.

Kent isn’t sure if Alexei is simply that touchy-feely with everyone, or if maybe it means something _more._  He’d like to find out, but his time is up. After brunch, he’s getting a cab back to the airport.

Conversation resumes at the table, and Kent quietly eats his breakfast. Jack leans over and says, “Hey, Parse?”

“Yeah?”

“You can always count on us, okay?”

“Thanks.” Kent smiles.

“You’ll have to give me your address,” Bitty says. “I can send you pie.”

“He sends everyone pie,” Jack explains with a joke. “It’s definitely something you want to be on the mailing list for.”

Kent grins. “Thanks, Bitty. I’d love that.”

 

**x x x**

 

“My cab’s out front.”

“I will miss you,” Alexei tells him. He gives Kent a hug. “You play good, okay?”

“Yeah,” Kent says, nodding.

“No more rat play,” Alexei adds with a grin.

“No more rat play,” Kent agrees. “Tell Snowy I say hi.”

Alexei gives him a firm nod. “You’ll text?”

“I’ll text.”

“Good. See you on the ice, Kent Parson.”

“See you on the ice, Alyosha.”

Kent finds himself crying in the cab. He wishes he could get a grip on his emotions. But this past week had been very emotional. And Kent realizes that he’s going to miss Alexei. More than he could have ever guessed.

 

**x x x**

 

**ALYOSHA:** _you did good tonight_

**KENT:** _aw, thanks. I felt better playing tonight. My GM and coach both said that if I keep it up, I’ll get more ice time!_

**ALYOSHA:** _and then we can meet on the ice again >;-)_

**KENT:** _I’ll be playing hard_

**ALYOSHA:** _good, as you should._   
**ALYOSHA:** _did bitty send you a pie?_

**KENT:** _he did. holy shit, why isn’t he a professional baker?_

**ALYOSHA:** _jack says he loves the game too much rn_

**KENT:** _makes sense. how have you been? did you finally send that letter to your sister?_

**ALYOSHA:** _I did. she called yesterday. she said that she is happy for me._

**KENT:** _wow, congrats! that’s awesome._

**ALYOSHA:** _but she also said that she cannot tell our parents. they would disown me. but I do not think that is the case._

**KENT:** _no?_

**ALYOSHA:** _no. I think my mom loves me too much to let my sexuality get in the way._

**KENT:** _that’s good. I’m glad to hear that._

**ALYOSHA:** _snowy wants to know when you are taken me out on a date._   
**ALYOSHA:** _taking* snowy corrected me._  
**ALYOSHA:** _oh apparently I was not supposed to tell you that  
_ **ALYOSHA:** _whoops :)_

**KENT:** _next time the aces kick the falconer’s butt, I’ll take you on a date_

**ALYOSHA:** _haha, no silly, the next time the falconer’s kick the aces asses, you take me on a date_

**KENT:** _but then we’ll never get to go out!_

**ALYOSHA:** _haha! oh how funny you are_   
**ALYOSHA:** _thinking you will win when you don’t play dirty_

**KENT:** _you don’t think I can beat you on my awesome talents?_

**ALYOSHA:** _I think you can try_

**KENT:** _oh it’s on baby_

 

**x x x**

“I’m freaking out,” Kent mutters. He smooths out his shirt one more time, before looking at his reflection in Lardo’s full length mirror. “What if it goes terribly?”

“Parse, you spent like an entire week together on the break. _And_  you’ve been texting each other nonstop since. Hasn’t Tater told you how much he’s looking forward to this?” Lardo asks, raising an eyebrow. She stands on her tiptoes to fix Kent’s bow tie. “I think it’s cute that you’re so worried.”

“I’m definitely amused,” Jack says from Lardo’s doorway. Kent gives him the finger and follows it up with a smile. “It’s good to see you looking a little sweaty over a boy, Parse.”

“Who would’ve thought we’d end up here?” Kent asks, ducking his head. He smiles when Lardo ruffles his hair and dusts his shoulders.

“Definitely not me,” Lardo admits.

“Dude, I kind of thought I’d hate you forever.”

“Now you’re just being a prick,” Kent says, but the fondness in his voice is clear. He steps back. “So? Think Alexei will like this outfit?”

“Depends. How long will it take him to rip it off you?”

Kent looks over to see Shitty has joined Jack in the doorway. He lifts his hand in greeting. “Hey man, I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“And miss seeing you and Alexei go out? No way was I going to sit in my residence at Harvard while that was happening.” Shitty grins. “Looking good, Parse. How are you feeling?”

“Much better. My doc changed my anti-anxiety meds a month or so ago, and they’re finally starting to kick in.” Kent smiles at his friends. “Where’s Bitty?”

“In the kitchen, where else?” Jack says, with a laugh. “He’s making you and Tater pie for when you guys get home.”

_Home._  Kent thinks breathing just got a little easier. Perhaps he’d never been on the Samwell hockey team, perhaps he’d never been on the Falconers, but that didn’t matter much here. These guys had taken him in and given him a home, friendship, and love in a time that he needed it most. It doesn’t matter what happens; Kent would gladly give his life for any of these people. Because they had given him his back.

“Parse! He’s here!” Bitty shouts up the stairs.

Before Kent has a moment to freak out, Lardo is putting her hand on his back. “You’re going to be _fine._  Go have fun with Tater.”

“Thanks, guys.” They all make their way down the stairs and Kent pauses at the end to take in the sight of Alexei. “God, you look good.”

Alexei’s face grows a little red, and he smiles. “Thanks, Kenneth. You look very handsome.”

“I feel like a proud father,” Shitty says from behind Kent.

“Hey, dad?” Kent asks, looking at Shitty now.

“Yes, son,” Shitty says, seriously. He’s playing the part of Kent’s father. Well. Look out, Shitty.

“When are you and Mommy going to get together?” Kent asks.

“Me and…” Shitty looks down at Lardo. “Your mother and I are taking things slow, son. But rest assured, no one loves her more than I do.”

Lardo’s face lights up. Kent watches her bravely put her hand in his. “Now be good, Kenneth. We want you back by one. Don’t drink and drive. Use protection–”

“Okay, okay!” Kent says, holding his hands up in the air. “I’m leaving before you guys embarrass me anymore. See you later.”

There’s a chorus of laughter as Kent politely leads Alexei out of the Haus. When they make it to Alexei’s car, Kent pauses before getting in. He reaches out for Alexei and pulls him in close.

“I won’t hear a thing you say tonight if I don’t kiss you right now,” Kent murmurs.

Alexei laughs. “Good. I hate lines.”

“Lines?” Kent asks, confused for a moment. Bewildered, really.

“You know, like a queue.”

“You know the word queue but not the word waiting?” Kent teases.

Alexei playfully shoves his shoulder. “You make me forget. Now, will you kiss me?”

Kent grins, and leans into Alexei. It’s not the best kiss in the world, but then Alexei puts his hands around Kent’s neck and takes over. Kent hadn’t realized that he was the submissive one, but he is. He’s putty in Alexei’s embrace. He feels his knees start to shake.

Then Alexei pulls away and says, “Let’s go.”

When they’re in the car, things aren’t quiet. Kent had wondered if all of their constant talking via cell phone would put a damper on their in-person conversation. However, Kent’s learning quickly that Alexei can still surprise him.

“Are you happy?”

Kent looks at Alexei. He nods. “I am now. Thanks.”

 

**x x x**

 

“Did you stick?” Shitty asks when a deliriously happy Kent sneaks into the kitchen after three in the morning. He just couldn’t get to sleep on that couch knowing that Alexei was sleeping in Ransom and Holster’s room.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“You said before that you didn’t stick on Jack, butt that he stuck on you. So. Did you stick with Tater?”

Kent ponders Shitty’s question while he makes himself coffee. Then he says, “I don’t know. But, fuck, I sure hope so. I have a feeling that he’s going to stick with me for the rest of my life. No matter how this dating thing works out. He’s really impacted me with his friendship.”

Shitty blinks at him, as if he’s finally waking up. Then he whispers, “Shit.”

“What?” Kent asks, looking at the coffee maker. It seems to be working.

“Larissa. She’s stuck to me.”

“Right.”

“And I’m stuck on her.”

“Right,” Kent says, nodding. “Are you really just figuring this out?”

“I think so.” Shitty abandons his coffee maker. “I have to go wake her up. We have to talk about this.”

“Good luck, man!”

Kent’s officially alone in the kitchen. Only, this time around, he doesn’t feel so lonely. In fact, both his Coach and GM had commented on how much better he’s been playing. And he’s started to take charge of team bonding activities and it seems to be making a difference.

No matter what though, no one is replacing the Samwell Haus family. Because Kent has finally found a home.

 

**x x x**

**Author's Note:**

> somehow I've become a huge sucker for Kent Parson.


End file.
